Service
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: "The Dark Lord had called for her, and she would answer, no matter what he wished of her" ::Bellamort, smut. Rated M for a reason.::


**So, this is my first smut scene ever.**

**Please let me know if it's realistic**

* * *

The screams were like music to her ears.

"_Please, no!"_

"_Mercy!"_

Bellatrix laughed. Stupid little Mudbloods. They should know that she didn't show _anyone_ mercy, and definitely not worthless excuses for space like them.

As the last batch of Cruciatus wore off and the screams slowly stopped, she raised her wand, ready to torture them again.

"_Cru –"_

"Bellatrix."

She let out an impatient growl, turning to face her idiot of a husband. Everyone knew better than to disturb her when she was busy with the Mudbloods. No doubt he was here to try and convince her to accompany him to the bedchamber. No matter how many times she pushed him away, he never seemed to get the message.

"What is it, Rodolphus? I have no intention of getting into bed with you, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Rodolphus sneered at her. "I told you, I have no interest in you any longer. The Dark Lord is looking for you. I wouldn't be here if there was anything less important. Of course, if you're busy, I can always tell him t –"

"Don't you dare!" Bellatrix screeched. Ever since his return, the Dark Lord rarely called on her any longer, preferring to think of ways to kill that Potter brat. Maybe, just maybe, he was calling to –

Bellatrix's footsteps echoed on the marble flooring of Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord was living in the master bedroom of the manor, the only room befitting his status.

When she reached the room, she stared at the door for a moment, doubt rising in her mind. She was no longer the beauty that she had been years ago – that damned prison had robbed her of her looks. And with Narcissa in the same manor, she had to wonder if the Dark Lord was actually calling on her to…_serve_ him.

She quickly banished all doubts from her mind. The Dark Lord had called for her, and she would answer, no matter what he wished of her.

Before she could knock on the door, her Lord's high voice called from inside. "Ah, Bella. Come in. I have been waiting for you arrival."

When she entered the room, her eyes immediately went to the large bed in the center of the room. She could not help but hope –

"I see you have your mind on something, Bellatrix," her Master's voice broke into her thoughts. "I hope I am not interrupting your precious musings?" His voice was cold and unforgiving.

"N – no, my Lord," Bellatrix stuttered, abashed at the censure in his voice.

With a flick of her Master's wand, she was summoned in front of him. Another flick forced her to her knees, her head bowed.

"I have need of you, Bella," he whispered, the hiss sending shivers of pleasure coursing through her.

Before she knew what was happening, he had forced her mouth open, thrusting his cock inside.

Bellatrix let out a sigh of pleasure at the feel of him in her mouth. It had been so long, oh so long since he had made use of her.

"Do not disappoint me, Bella," he whispered dangerously above her.

She nodded, closing her mouth around him and sucking him in. As her tongue swirled around his head, he reached down, taking a breast in his hand and squeezing it tightly. She let out a groan of pleasure. The feel of his hands – it was all she had thought about during those horrible years without him.

Lost in the pleasure of being able to service her Master once again, Bellatrix did not realise anything about her surrounding until she felt him speeding up in her mouth. A soft groan escaped him, a sound that made Bellatrix beam in delight. It was _her_ who had given him that pleasure. He was making that sound for _her_.

The pleasure of hearing her Master groan for her nearly made brought her to her release, but his hand on her breast tightened in warning, stopping her.

"Now, now, Bella. We mustn't get ahead of ourselves. I am already allowing you the pleasure of servicing me, allowing you your release would be would favouring you a little too much, do you not think?"

Bellatrix nodded, tears rising to her eyes. Expecting him to allow her any more pleasure than he was already giving her was foolish of her. She was lucky that she was getting even so much from him. She returned her attention to his cock, doubling her efforts to please him in order to make up for her mistake.

As he neared his climax, he moved his other hand to her jaw, holding it in place. She soon felt a gush of hot liquid in her mouth, and the Dark Lord's hold forced her to swallow, though she would have done so without it. It was his gift to her, and the thought of letting it go to waste was unconceivable.

When he pulled out of her, she almost let out a groan of protest, but stopped herself. He would not appreciate knowing that she wanted more than the great favour he had already bestowed upon her.

She made to get up, knowing that the Lord preferred to be alone once he had received his pleasure, but his hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"So eager to leave me Bella? You didn't think I was done with you, did you?"

* * *

_For:_

_The Create-A-Potion Challenge_

_HP Potions Competition, Beguiling Bubbles_

_Florence and the Machine Challenge, Bedroom Hymns_

_Not For The Faint Of Heart Competition, Operation Sweet and Sour (one-shot)_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 140. Regal_


End file.
